


Genie's Wish

by RosyPalms



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blue Balls, Cheating, Clones, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Friendship, Harems, Magic, Movie Night, Pity Sex, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After all he has done for them, Jasmine wants to grant Genie a wish





	Genie's Wish

_What have I gotten myself into?_ , Jasmine thought when she appeared in a lavishly decorated room in a puff of blue smoke. The floor and walls were covered in fine carpets, a virtual mountain of pillows formed a bed, and fancy oil lamps shed warm light. It was a little cramped, but luxurious. She looked over to her host, Genie, who smiled at her awkwardly.

Five minutes previously, Jasmine and Genie had still been in the palace.  
“If only I could grant you a wish for once, Genie. You’ve done so much for us”, she mused. Genie laughed and politely rejected the notion. After all, Aladdin had already freed him! What more could he ask for?

“Oh, come on, Genie. Is there really nothing at all we can do for you? How about a marble statue of you on the market square?”, she insisted.  
“Please, princess, I could make such a fine piece of art with the snap of a wrist; and what a fine piece it would be”, he said and flashed a winning smile. Jasmine chuckled, but wasn’t satisfied.

She kept pestering him and eventually his facade of gracious refusal seemed to crumble.  
“No, nonono, I could never ask for that”, Genie said when Jasmine kept digging. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his bulky blue shoulder.  
“Tell me, Genie. What is your wish?”. They looked at each other for a moment, and Jasmine saw fear in his eyes. Genie heaved a heavy sigh.  
“Well, if you insist. The thing is that I’ve been lonely for a very long time, as you know”, he began. Jasmine nodded, urging him to continue. “And having been alone for so long kind of… means that I… um...”, his usually boisterous voice trailed off.

Jasmine shook him gently to coax the last few words out of him. If it was something she could help him with, she wanted to know.  
“You could say that I suffer from blue balls; literally and figuratively”, he said.  
Jasmine’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected that. It took a moment for her to realize what he was getting at.  
“A-and you want… me?”. Genie shrunk away.  
“I’m sorry, Jasmine. I know it’s wrong and I would never want to do that to Al, besides you not being interested of course, but you are undoubtedly the most beautiful woman in all the land and seeing you all the time puts a lot of stress on a guy with no means of relief”, he said.  
“But can’t you just… you know, rub one out? Or purchase the services of a prostitute? I can easily afford to hire a personal whore for you if you want”, Jasmine offered.  
“Oh, princess, I appreciate that, but it simply wouldn’t be the same. What mere prostitute could stack up to you?”, he lamented.

She hated to admit it, but the genuine tone of Genie’s lamentations struck a chord with Jasmine.  
“Well… maybe I can help you”, she said to Genie’s surprise; and that’s how they ended up in Genie’s lamp. What happens in the lamp, stays in the lamp.

For the first time, Jasmine noticed that Genie was looking her over hungrily, like Aladdin did sometimes when he was especially horny. She looked down and realized that her clothes had changed. Her usual blue belly dancer outfit had been spiced up. The top was now a bra embroidered with gold thread and adorned with tassels. Her harem pants were now made from gossamer, showing off her legs, while her nether regions were barely hidden by a thong the pant legs were attached to.

“This outfit does it for you, huh?”, she asked. Genie gulped audibly and kept staring. “Anyway, let’s go over the rules one more time. You don’t get to kiss these”, she said and pointed at her lips, “and you don’t get to fuck my pussy; that’s only for Al. Got it?”, she asked.  
Genie nodded enthusiastically.  
“Very well. Let’s get started then”, Jasmine said and sank to her knees in one fluid motion.

She grabbed Genie’s pants and gave them a tug. They came off easily and she was greeted by his floppy dick. It was long, longer than Al’s, and reminded her of the way Jafar had looked in those pesky dreams that used to plague her. She hadn’t thought about that in a long time, and it made her feel a little hot.

She lifted Genie’s cock and started by sucking his blue nuts. He groaned when she took them into her mouth one after the other and his cock twitch in her hand. His hairless sack felt warm and tender in her mouth, and the way his balls felt told her that he was quite backed up.

Jasmine slobbered all over his balls, until his cock was hard. Then she put her tongue on his sack and started moving up, licking his entire shaft up to the very tip. Her tongue swirled around it a few times, she looked at Genie who was shuddering, and took it into her mouth.  
“Oh, Jasmine”, he moaned in delight, but she was far from done. Genie watched as inch after inch of his cock disappeared in her mouth, and his eyes widened when he bumped against the back of her throat. She kept going, always staring up at him, until his entire length had sunken into the warm confines of Jasmine’s throat.

“Fuck, you’re a natural!”, he groaned. Jasmine was surprised herself. Taking all of Aladdin didn’t take much, but somehow she had swallowed Genie’s long cock as if she had done it countless times before. It didn’t matter. Genie seemed to like it and she was definitely getting into it. She felt a pang of guilt for cheating on Aladdin, but it was only a one-time service for a friend, after all. The sooner she started giving it to him in earnest, the sooner it would be over.

Genie inhaled sharply when Jasmine started sucking. She tightened her throat around him and began bobbing her head.  
“Ahhh, it’s been too long!”, he moaned and grabbed Jasmine’s head. He started thrusting in rhythm with her motions, and soon his heavy balls were slapping against her chin.

One of Jasmine’s hands started rubbing her pussy. She was astonished by how much she enjoyed her first time getting her face fucked. It felt genuinely good! She wished Aladdin had the equipment to do this.

Before long, saliva coated Genie’s shaft and was smeared all over Jasmine’s mouth. It dripped onto her breasts and thin strings of it formed between her chin and Genie’s balls every time they met and parted again.

Both of them started spacing out, blown away by the pleasure they felt. Jasmine hardly noticed how Genie started to throb, but she finally came to when he pulled his cock out. She watched it twitch in front of her face while Genie caught his breath.  
“How about we move on?”, he asked. Jasmine wiped her mouth and got up. She opened the bra in the front and let it fall to the ground. Her breasts jiggled in newfound freedom, her dark nipples were hard. Genie didn’t lose any time and went straight to sucking and fondling them

Jasmine moaned softly. The way he nibbled her sensitive nips felt great and she liked the way his big hands explored her body. He slowly pushed her towards the bed until they fell on top of it.

Satiated, Genie got off of her. The air felt tantalizingly cool on Jasmine’s wet nipples.  
“Can you get on all fours?”, Genie asked. Not only did she do that, she stuck out her gorgeous round ass for maximum effect. Hearing Genie groan at the sight made her smile. Then she felt his big hands on her butt, squeezing and kneading the supple flesh through her pants.

Genie hooked his fingers into the hem of her pants and slowly pulled them down. He savored every second of the experience. How the soft fabric slowly traveled across the curve of Jasmine’s ass; how the thong part clung to her pussy before the pull became too strong; how her soft little anus and snatch slowly came into view. After what seemed like an eternity, her pants were at her knees, and Genie had a clear view of the most prized holes in all the land.

His breath tickled Jasmine, but that was far from the worst he did. She felt his warm tongue slither inside her vagina and yelped.  
“Genie! I said my pussy is forbidden!”  
“You said I couldn’t fuck it, princess. You said nothing about licking it. It’s been centuries since I last tasted some puss”, he said and resumed.  
He was right, and Jasmine didn’t care that much. It felt really good.

Before long, Genie moved on to the main attraction. In one smooth motion his tongue left her pussy and danced across her butt hole. Jasmine moaned when he pushed past her sphincter and got a taste of her little hole.

Once he was satisfied, Genie pulled out his tongue. Then he slapped his cock onto her ass a few times. Jasmine was getting impatient and wanted to tell him to fuck her ass already, but that seemed inappropriate. She wasn’t supposed to like this, after all. Regardless, Genie was getting impatient himself and eventually started pushing into her tight hole.

“Ohh, that was easy”, he moaned when his dick was swallowed without much resistance. Jasmine whimpered. She loved anal, and Genie’s dick filled her up nicely. His thrusts came hard and fast almost immediately, leaving Jasmine unable to contain her moaning.

“You okay, Jasmine? Oh wow...”, he asked as Jasmine started tightening up for him.  
“Mhm”, was all she could say. Her face was buried in pillows to muffle her whorish moans. She even began thrusting back into Genie for an even rougher ride. His heavy balls slammed against her pussy, providing extra pleasure with every thrust, and one of her hands wandered between her legs to play with her clit. She was having an excellent time, and she started to wonder if she was really doing Genie a favor rather than the other way around.

Genie went on auto-pilot while he fucked Jasmine. His hips kept thrusting without any conscious effort, his eyes focused either on her sexy back or her soft, bouncy butt, and his hands explored all of the above. Jasmine was strangling his dick and her muffled moans egged him on more and more. His thrusts became faster and harder, Jasmine started to scream into the pillows, and his long awaited orgasm seemed imminent, until he slipped out of her. His cock came to rest on the cleft between Jasmine’s soft butt cheeks and he took a few deep breaths.

“How about a different position?”, Genie asked. Jasmine lifted her flushed face from the pillows. She had almost climaxed and was feeling a little frustrated. It was time to take matters into her own hands.  
“On your back”, she said with a throaty voice.

Shortly after, she was straddling him. Her back was turned to him, giving Genie an excellent view of how her asshole gobbled up his dick. Jasmine started riding him hard and fast immediately. Her plush booty slapped against his abdomen, Jasmine moaned lustily and Genie groaned from the intense ride.

It wasn’t enough, however. Jasmine assumed a squatting position and started banging him even harder. It felt amazing for both of them and neither could hold their voices down.  
“Yes! Oh, fuck! Gimme Genie! Blow that long overdue nut up my ass!”, Jasmine screamed while Genie groaned unintelligibly. She felt him swelling up and bit her lower lip in eager anticipation of a piping hot load flooding her ass.

She went wild, so much so that Genie’s dick slipped out of her ass again. She giggled and tried to line it up again, but Genie grew impatient. He grabbed her hips and pulled while he bucked his hips. With one strong thrust he was back inside her, balls deep, and Jasmine screamed.  
“Fuck! Genie, wrong hole! That’s my puss-ss-ss-ss-y-y-y ahh, AAAAAHHHH!”, she screamed, as Genie’s thrusts became harder and faster. He wasn’t listening; he was about to cum, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

After a couple more thrusts Genie finally let loose, and Jasmine whimpered. The piping hot load she had wanted up her ass flooded her pussy instead. A creampie hadn’t been part of the deal, vaginal sex hadn’t been part of the deal, and it feeling so fucking good had especially not been part of the deal, but there she was, cumming her brains out. Her vision went dark for a few seconds while the intense orgasm shook her body. She was a trembling mess, and she could feel how the huge load Genie had let out started to leak, even though he was still inside her.

She fell to the side, exhausted, satisfied, and angry. Genie just lay there, chuckling in orgasmic bliss while Jasmine tried to get her bearings.  
“For fucks sake, Genie, you creampied me!”, she complained.  
“Wha?”, he mumbled and looked up. His drowsy eyes widened when he saw Jasmine’s cunt overflowing with his cum.  
“I’m so sorry, princess! I was so caught up in it all that I didn’t realize what I was thrusting into”, he said and snapped his fingers. From one moment to the next, her pussy was clean again with no trace of semen left. Jasmine was a little shocked, but sighed in relief.  
“I noticed”, she said angrily.

They got dressed, Genie thanked her many times for the incredible favor, and brought her back to the palace. They parted ways then. 

Later that night, Jasmine lay in bed and felt guilty. Having cheated on Aladdin had been bad enough, but Genie had fucked her better than he ever did. She wanted more, and she felt terrible about it. Then Aladdin came in, lay down quietly and didn’t even bother to shed his clothes.

“Something wrong?”, she asked. He looked over his shoulder. He seemed concerned.  
“It’s… It’s probably nothing”, he said and curled up a bit, worrying Jasmine even more. She kept pestering him until he got onto his knees. He opened his robe and Jasmine gasped.  
“It just suddenly got like this, I don’t know why. How bad is it?”, he said and lifted his cock. It was nothing like it used to be. It was long and thick, maybe even more so than Genie’s. Jasmine liked what she saw, but she tried to keep her excitement in check.  
“Well… who says it’s bad? It’s… different, certainly, but nothing I can’t get used to, surely”, she said and reached out to fondle Aladdin’s balls. Even they seemed to have gotten bigger. She gently pushed him onto his back and sixty-nined him.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”, Aladdin asked, face to face with Jasmine’s pussy.  
“This might be a permanent change, so we might as well try to get comfortable with it. Or do you not want to have sex with me anymore?”, she asked and wiggled her ass a bit teasingly. Aladdin sighed and smiled.  
“I love you, Jasmine”, he said and started licking her cunt. She responded by licking the tip of his new and improved dick. Her eyes widened when she noticed Genie standing there. He gave her a thumbs-up with a big grin before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Knowing that it was Genie’s doing put her mind at ease. She proceeded to swallow Aladdin’s long member in one fell swoop and was rewarded by surprised moans from her lover.

Genie appeared inside his lamp.  
“Hello, master”, said a voice he had heard a lot that day. It was Jasmine, or so it seemed.

The princess’s offer of relief had been generous and he was very grateful, however, one fuck wasn’t enough for an immortal being such as himself. Fucking the princess was never his prize. He had used the opportunity to explore her body thoroughly so he could recreate it for his pleasure whenever he wanted. That was also why he _accidentally_ slipped into Jasmine’s pussy near the end of their little romp.

Then he created that lookalike. She was the spitting image of Jasmine, nude except for golden trinkets, jewelry and piercings that adorned her magnificent form. Both her nipples were pierced and connected by a thin golden chain. Genie tugged it gently, and the fake Jasmine moaned softly.

She led him to the mountain of pillows where more Jasmine’s awaited him. One that wore the same outfit he had put on the real Jasmine earlier helped him out of his pants. Another one, covered in tattoos and piercings held a bowl of grapes and was ready to feed him.

Genie got comfortable and started accepting grape after juicy grape. Meanwhile, the gold adorned Jasmine started giving him head and the other one massaged his feet. A fourth Jasmine, with fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair he had made to add a touch of exoticism to his humble abode, provided cooling with a large fan.

Genie was satisfied. He could have the most beautiful woman whenever he wanted, in however many styles he fancied, he had gotten his rocks off, and he had provided his best buddy with the equipment to thoroughly satisfy his girl. He didn’t care to steal Jasmine from Al, after all.

“What a great day it’s been. Very well then, ladies. Care for a movie?”, he asked his harem and clapped his hands. A massive TV and a surround sound system appeared, and the grapes in the bowl were replaced with popcorn.

“How about Space Jam?”, the blonde Jasmine asked, and the others got excited.  
“Excellent choice!”, he said and the movie started playing.


End file.
